


Peace - Thomas Sanders/OC story

by PastelRainbowPatton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Anxiety Attacks, Arachnophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gen, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Shapeshifting, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRainbowPatton/pseuds/PastelRainbowPatton





	1. Intro/Character Description

Name: Angelle (Goes by Angel)

Age: 14

Hair color: Wavy dark brown with blue streaks

Eye Color: Light Brown/Hazel

Height: 5'6

Gender: Non-Binary (Afab)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Personality: friendly when they know the person is good, has extremely heightened anxiety, lazy, eats a lot, loves animals, easily irritated, gets lost in thought often, and is depressed

Appearance: slouches when sitting and walking and moves a lot when sitting/standing still for long periods of time, eyes shift back and forth when paranoid

Abilities: healing and shape-shifting (can turn others into animals and manipulate their voice as well)

Likes: Video Games (preferably first person shooters and horror), Harry Potter (house is Hufflepuff), YouTubers, spicy food, offensive jokes, pizza, and drawing

Dislikes: Burnt popcorn, BEES, makeup, Christmas music in summer, broken headphones, SPIDERS, conceited people and ignorance


	2. Wow (Angel's POV)

*EARLY MORNING: 12AM* 

A loud crashing sound woke me from the brief sleep I was in. It was still nighttime and he had found me again. I growled in frustration at his endless determination. God, why wouldn't he give up already?! He's been chasing me since California! I just hoped this part of Florida would finally be the place I could live in peace. The man chasing me was an assassin sent by my snobby, rich aunt who blamed me for the deaths of my parents. I had explained to her- well, tried to- that I wasn't the one who killed them. It was the person or creature that had gifted me the powers of healing and shape-shifting. At the time, I wasn't aware of the loss I would endure. But, in all honesty, I wasn't sad about my parent's deaths. They were really horrible to me. Another crashing sound pulled me from my memories and I had a feeling that he was near. I quickly shifted into an owl and flew away as fast as possible. But the bastard threw a knife, with impressive accuracy, at my right wing. My pained screech echoed through the town I was flying through and I crashed into a bush. Panic overcame me and I shifted into the first thing that came to my mind. A red fox. It was a bad choice at the time, but I was too terrified to change to anything else. I spotted an open window of an apartment and started sprinting toward it, trying not to hurt my right paw more. At this point, I believed I had outran the man. Part of me hoped he though he had killed me. I lept through the window and ran underneath a couch. This place was safe, I could sense it. As I looked out the window, at the bright, full moon, I felt like this was finally the place I would be safe. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, and this time I slept well.

*KINDA LATE MORNING: 10AM*

The sounds of cartoons greeted me as I woke up. To be more specific, it sounded like Steven Universe. I peeked out from under the couch and looked at my surroundings. As I did, I noticed that this room was oddly familiar. The staircase, the pictures, the furniture, the carpet. Everything. Then it hit me, like a bullet train. I was in Thomas Sanders' apartment. My mind was racing. I was actually in his apartment! But then my anxiety kicked in. What is he gonna say if and when he sees me? Is he gonna kick me out? What if one of his friends see me before he does? Despite the numerous negative thoughts that bombarded my mind, I pushed them all away and slowly crept out from my hiding place. He was in the kitchen trying to make pancakes. They smelled burnt. I had an idea to get his attention, so I grabbed the remote in my mouth, dragged it under the couch, and muted the TV. 

"What the..?" He mumbled, confused as to why it was now muted. 

Then I heard a knock at the front door. It was Joan. They let themself in and threw a bag of what looked like Spicy Nacho Doritos at Thomas. 

"Hey Darude Sanderstorm! I got some chiiiipppss!" I held back a giggle and began brainstorming on what to do. 

Maybe I should reveal myself to just Joan first. My anxiety aggressively disagreed, so that was a definite no. Bored, I unmuted the TV and changed the channel to NickToons. CatDog was on, and I started watching it from underneath the couch, not really worried if they would notice. Joan walked into the living room and started searching for the remote. I crawled farther under the couch but they saw me and screamed. This is not how I wanted to be found. 

"Dude, there's a fox under your couch and it has the remote! It looks hurt, too." He ran in the room. "What?? Are you kidding? You've gotta be kidding." 

They shook their head and carefully stuck their hand under the couch to grab the remote, but I picked it up, jumped up on the couch and looked up at them with it in my mouth. Thomas reacted suprisingly happily. 

"Aww, it's cute! Poor thing, are you hurt?" I nodded shyly and Joan's smile widened. 

"Hey, it can understand you! Ask it something else!" He giggled and did as his friend eagerly asked. "Do you have a name?" 

This question was gonna be fun to answer, so I jumped off the couch and spotted a laptop. 

"What's it doing..?" Joan asked. I ran over to it and opened it. 

This was a bit harder than I remembered it to be. Google was open, so I typed the answer to his question with my left paw. 'Angel' I heard him gasp. 

"Oh, your name is Angel! I love it. Are you a trained animal?" I replied with: 'No, but I'm different. Promise me you won't freak out if I do something?' He nodded and I spoke. 

"I can talk, too. And I know who both of you are! Oh, don't take that weirdly, please. I just watch your videos. Well, I did, until my phone was stolen from me..." 

I saw fear in both of their expressions. 


	3. It's Happening Again (Angel's POV continued.)

"No no no! Don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you. One Hufflepuff to another, and of course to a Ravenclaw, I swear I'm not lying."

He hesitated before replying. "Okay, I have two questions. One: How are you talking? And two: You're a Puff too?" There was a happier tone in the second question. 

"Well, I was gifted with the powers of shape shifting and healing. But the creature who gave me those powers killed my parents. And yes, I'm a Puff too. Like Patton." I answered. 

"Wait, shape shifting? You're a human?" To answer his question, I shifted back into my normal self. My face was covered in dirt, my hair was messy and there was a huge gash on my right arm from when the hunter hit me. I snapped my fingers and it quickly healed itself. 

"Whoa, you're awesome!" Joan remarked cheerfully. "I agree with Joan, and I'm sorry that your parents died." Thomas added. I chuckled. 

"Don't be sorry. Don't even feel bad for them. They were horrible people. Against the LGBT community. When they found out I wasn't straight and identified as non-binary, they started to abuse me. My dad would throw beer bottles at me and beat me when he was drunk and my mom would occasionally try to stab me with a knife. They always said I was a mistake and they regretted having me at all. I almost died one time, but my friend Ethan saved my life. He died in a car crash a few months ago, and now I have nobody. Nobody but my anxiety."

Thomas was on the verge of tears and he hugged me tight. His voice cracked with sadness "I'm so, so sorry, Angel... You didn't deserve to go through all of that. Nobody deserves that."

Joan joined in on the hug and I started crying. They rubbed my back comfortingly. I dug my face in Thomas' shoulder and cried into it.

"That's it, let it out.. It's good to vent. I'm proud of you for sharing that with us." I pulled away and looked at them both with a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something crawling across the wall. It was a spider. I screamed and ran into the kitchen to hide, almost knocking Thomas over in the process.

"THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE WALL!"

"Where?!" Thomas screeched, his eyes wide. 

Joan frowned slightly and scanned the wall. "No there's not. Are you okay, Angel?" I nervously walked back into the living room. 

"Oh god, it's happening again..." My knees gave out underneath me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Angel?!" Thomas turned to Joan. "What's happening?!"


End file.
